Surprises
by Shinigami Goddess
Summary: ::OneShot:: After a hard case, the team thought they would join JJ, Will and her boys at a park to relax before catching their flight home. What surprises are waiting for Reid at the park.


Spencer Reid, the youngest of the FBI's BAU team was watching the victim that they just saved interact with a friend of theirs that never gave up on them. This made him smile slightly as this brought up his own memories of the only friend that he had ever made while he was he was going through hell in high school.

 _A young 10 year old Spencer Reid, who was sitting in Sophomore English class, looked up as the class room door opened_ _and a young girl with_ really long _red hair_ _walked in_ _._ _It was pulled back into a braid and it reached her butt. She looked like a little young to be in this class but then again, he couldn't say anything about age._

 _The young girl walked over to_ _the teachers desk and gave her a note. The teacher looked up and then back to the girl and pointed toward Spencer at the empty desk that was next to him. As she walked towards the desk, the others started to whisper._

 _"Great, another baby in class." "Guess we need to teach this one t_ _oo." "God, the_ _ir_ _just letting everyone jump." A lot of the students mumbled as the girl made her way to the desk and sat down._

 _She sat down_ _next to him and pulled out a clip board from her bag and leaned back in her desk, setting the clip board between herself and the desk. Spence had never seen anyone sit like that before. She just took notes where it was needed and didn't pay anyone else any mind._

 _Once the class was over, everyone gather their stuff and left but not before they started to hit Spencer with their elbows and arms and knocking stuff from his desk. Spencer just sighed and knelt down to pick his stuff up._

 _"Here ya go." A female voice said and he looked up to see the new girl and she was just smiling at him and holding out his note book and pencil._

 _"_ _Thank you." Spencer said shyly and carefully took the items from her and watched her stand up and put her clip board back in her shoulder bag._

 _"_ _No problem." She said as she looked at her paper. "Hey, do you know where_ _Mr. Banks' room is_ _?" she asked_ _as Spencer stood up. "Uh..um.. Yes. I have him next." He said lightly and she just smiled. "Great. I'll just follow you. I'm Alexis Ray but everyone calls me Ally." She said as they started to walk out of the class room and headed for their next class. "I'm Spencer….Reid."_ _He still didn't know if she was going to be just like everyone else and didn't want to get to close to her. He was never one for making friends._

 _"Spencer." Ally said his name with a smile. "_ _I knew a Spencer once. Man, could he draw. He was good_ _too."_ _She reached into her bag and pulled out a folder as they walked down the hall and opened it to show a drawn female warrior._

 _"_ _That's very good." Spencer said "Yeah._ _Gonna miss him._ _" Ally said as she put her folder back. "_ _Where are you from?"_ _He asked her as they walked into the class room. She followed him to a set of deck before answering as she sat down. "Oh, I'm from Georgia._ _A good ol' southern girl." She said, smiling and giggling. Spencer found himself smiling along with her._

"Hey, yoh Reid." Derrick Morgan called out to him as he walked over with a concern look on his face. 

"Yes, Morgan?" Spencer said as he finally took notice of him. "Man, where's you're head at? I called you like 5 times."

"It's nothing, Morgan. Just reminiscing." He told him as he grabbed his shoulder bag and pulled it over his head.

"Okay, well JJ said that Will is in the area visiting family with the boys. We're meeting them in the park that's just a bit behind the station." Morgan told him as they walked towards the rest of their team. "Sounds good." Spencer told him with a smile.

 _Ally had been at the school for_ _a_ _month now and it was getting close to Christmas and Spencer was starting to see her a_ _s a_ _friend. They were walking down the street, heading home after school, when a few kids from the football team were laughing off to the side in a park when they say the couple._

 _"Hey brain. Dork. I'm talking to you." One of the boys said._

 _"Just keep walking." Ally whispered to him and they kept walking._

 _"Hey!" They boys started to follow them. "I'm talking to you, baby nerd." He grabbed Spencer by the shoulder and spun him around while another boy just pushed Ally out of the way._

 _Ally was able to catch her balance before she fell and Spence then saw a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen yet. "Let him go." she said calmly but the sound of her voice sent chills down Spencer's spin_ _e_ _and the other boys to just look at her before laughing at her._

 _"Oh, and what's going to happen if we don't? You going to run and tell on us?" They all laughed as she took a step towards them just as one other boys punched Spencer in the stomach. "Stop it." Ally almost growled at them and her eyes promised pain. "We're bigger and older than you. What's are you going to do, shorty?"_

 _"You have one last chance to let him go."_ _It looked like the boy who was calling the shots was thinking about it, then he looked at a guy that was standing behind Ally, giving a nod and the boy grabbed Ally._

 _"No, let her go!" Spencer yelled at them but before anyone could think or say anything, Ally elbowed the boy and once he was doubled over she threw her head back into his nose and kicked him to the ground. Ally just stood up straight as if nothing had happened and stared at the boy holding Spencer. "Let. Him. Go." She told him._

 _Everything happened so fast after that. Two more boys attacked Ally and she took them down, just like the first but not without a few blows to herself. She was taking in deep breaths to keep her breathing under control as she glared at the head boys who was now backing away. "You'll regret this." He said scared before dropping Spencer's arm and running away. The other boys picked themselves up off the side walk and ran off too._

 _Ally walked over to Spencer. "Are ya alright?" She asked him. All he could do was stare at her. "Should I be asking_ you _that?"_ _She waved her hand and scuffed at him. "I've had worse. I'm trained for this, you ain't." Spencer couldn't help but smile at her. "Ain't is not a word, Alexis Lee"_

 _She groaned, "Oh, I regret ever tellin ya my middle name." Then they both started to laugh as they finished their walk home._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The park wasn't that packed. It was getting late and everyone was either off getting dinner or getting their kids ready for bed but two parents. One was a man who was with his two boys at the swings and the other was a woman with five kids and out of all of them, there was only one boy.

The woman was at the swings with the youngest girl, pushing her next to the man as he went side to side, pushing his boys. "You have some hansom boys." The woman said with a smile. The man smiled back at her. "Merci, that they ar'." He said with a New Orleans accent. And the woman perked up. "Oh, New Orleans?" She asked. He chuckled. "Yes ma'am." She reached over and held a hand out. "Ally." She said with a smile. "Will." He said as he reached over and shook her hand. "Ya ever been ta New Orleans?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Naw. Just love the accent. Big big Gambit fan." She laughed at herself, making him laugh as well.

"Down, stop, down." The little girl started to tell Ally. She stopped the swing and the little girl ran off. "Be careful LeeLee." She called after her as she walked over to a table as sat down and watched the kids. She then saw some boys running towards the playground and Will started to make his way to a table when he saw a group of people walking towards them.

"JJ." Will waved with a big smile on his face and walked towards them and gave the short blond woman a big hug and kiss. Ally didn't mean to watch but she couldn't help but smile at the love between them. She looked at the rest of the people who were in the group and raised a brow as she saw someone who she thought she had once known. As she studied him, she straightened up and smiled as she stood up on the table. "Reid!" She yelled and laughed when she seen his head pop up and look around till he saw her.

She jumped down and ran over to him, jumped and hugged him. Everyone moved out of the way and looked on them with surprise. Spencer never let anyone touch him and they were even more surprised when he hugged her back. They pulled away after a moment and smiled at one another. "I thought that was you." Ally laughed and took in a good look. "Damn, ya got tall."

Will and JJ laughed before they walked over to the playground to their boys. "Uh, Reid?" Morgan looked at him. "Want to introduce us?"

"Right, sorry." Spencer said with a smile. "This is my friend from school. Alexis Ray." he turned to introduce Ally to the team when there was a scream and a cry. Ally just rubbed her head as everyone else looked up in a small panic. "Damn it," She said as she turned around to face the playground. "Morgan!" Derrick just raised a brow at the same time there was a loud young girl's voice came over the playground. "I didn't do it!" Ally sighed and looked at Spencer. "I'll be right back." She said and started towards the playground. "Try again, Hell Spawn." Everyone in the group was surpised by this statement but was even more surprised when three voice answered to that name.

"What I'd do?!"

"I was over here!"

"He just slipped!"

Derrick finally looked to Spencer. "So, this friend of yours doesn't look much older than you, Reid."

"Yeah, she was a few grades ahead of her class." He said as he watched talking to the girls and young boy came running over to her and she picked him up. "She's still just as beautiful if not more." He mumbled to himself but it didn't go unnoticed by Derrick.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Once everything was settled down with the kids, Ally walked back over to the team that was now sitting at a table. She smiled once again she laid her eyes on Spencer. Again, this did not go unseen by Morgan. She came and sat down next to Spencer who had a slight sad but happy look on his face. She tilted her head. "What's wrong, Spenc?" He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just good to see you again and happy. And with a family." Ally reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Spenc…." He looked at her and she could see all the pain that he had been in and the small tell signs that he had once been on something.

"Oh, Spencer." She said softly and pulled him into a hug. "Just 'cause ya lost love once doesn't mean that ya've lost mine." She whispered to him and his team was surprised that she could see that in him. Most of the time they couldn't even tell that something was wrong with him. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "You're getting help, right?" She asked. He nodded his head. "I've already seen a councelor about how the lose hit me." She shook her head and looked at the team with a stern look before looked at Spencer and looked at him very sternly. "Not what i'm talkin 'bout, Reid." His eyes snapped up to her and looked slightly shocked. "I...i..it...didn't start willingly, Ally, I swear." Then he looked down in shame. "4 years 7 months 2 weeks and 4 days." He said and this cause Ally to sigh and relax before turning to the rest with a smile. "Alright, now be a gentleman and tell me who you're friends are."

He was more than happy to be talking about anything but that part of his past. "Alexis Ray, this is the BAU team from Washington that I work with. Our boss, Aaron Hotchner who we just usually call Hotch." Hotch nodded his head to her. "My, most of the time partner, Derrick Morgan." She got another nodded and she just giggled silently at that. He introduced the others and it was after that, that Morgan spoke up. "So, how long has it been since you've seen Spencer?" He asked her but he looked at Spencer, waiting on the answer and saw his mouth open but he never got the chance to answer.

"9 years 7months 3weeks and 2 days." She said with a shy like smile. "Damn." Morgan said. It's like having another Reid." He chuckled.

"Ally, you were never good with numbers like that." He said but gave her a questionable look.

"There was never another for me, Reid." She told him.

Spencer looked at her and at the playground. "The children?"

"Babysitting…...but one is mine." She said as she looked him straight in the eyes. She saw when it finally click in his mind. "I just didn't know how to get a hold of you so I could tell you."

Aaron looked at the other and told them silently to move away. They got up and left the two alone.

They sat there in silents for a while as Spencer let everything set in. "Boy or girl?" He finally asked. She smiled softly. "Girl. I named her Diana." He looked back to her again with surprise in his eyes. "You..." She nodded her head. "I knew you're mother is the most important woman in your life."

After a few more minutes of silents. "Does she now?" Tears started to pool in his eyes and she gave him a water smile of her own. "I would tell her about you all the time." She laughed a bit. "I would tell her that her daddy was off helping other people and saving lives and that one day we would see you again." She tried to not let the tears free. She stood up and held her hands out to him. He shakedly took her hands and stood.

The team watched them stand up and walked to the playground. "Damn, who knew Reid had it in him to have a kid." Morgan said as he watched themselves

"Diana?" they her Ally call out to her daughter. They say a little girl with long light brown hair and half of it covered her face and they saw the surprise on the little girls face as she seemed to recognize the male next to her mother. "Daddy?" They heard her soft voice before she screamed it out. "DADDY!" she cried and ran to Spencer as he dropped down to his knees and hugged her tightly once she was in his arms. The little girl just chanted the word daddy as she giggled and cried. Ally just placed a hand on his shoulder as she cried at the scene before her.


End file.
